cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Armpit Platoon
|avgstrength = 2,593 |totalnukes = 0 |aidslots = |score = 4.87 |leader = officialofficial |governmentpositions = Committee Based/ Democratic}} Armpit Platoon is an alliance. The history of the alliance is marked by eras based on leadership of the alliance. First Era The Armpit Platoon (AP) was founded September 28, 2012, by Keroro and Giroro. The alliance had a very open structure; everyone had a say, but the leader was responsible for the direction of the alliance, final decisions, etc. Although AP used to be affiliated with other alliances, it was largely independent. It did not have any official relations with other alliances, though during the late First Era and early Second Era some were attempted. The First Era was marked by rapid expansion of AP and leadership by Keroro and Giroro, the founders of the alliance. Towards the end of the First Era, there was an in-war due to a Nazi member in the alliance who attacked the the Jewish and communist nations (or anyone who he deemed unworthy) and demanded they change their religion and/or government. This nation was attacked by the leaders of the alliance and was easily defeated, but soon aided financially by other like-minded nations. After many casualties Armpit Platoon finally defeated the Nazis and balance was restored. The leadership then changed focus, acknowledging calls from a number of members to formalize the government structure and start a forum for the alliance. As this begun, the First Era came to an end. Second Era The history of the Second Era was one of turmoil. Things were originally well as the amount of nations within the AP soared and alliance relations were set up by the end of the First Era. At the same time, the government structure was being officially formulated, with NolaMan61 being an early applicant for Minister of Defense (a provisional title). A forum was created in early December 2012 and four diplomats, including Schattenmann, who was a member of Cult of Justitia at the time, joined, as well as around 20 members. However, nations joining the alliance and forums leveled off and alliance relations became limited. Soon after, the the two founders, Keroro and Giroro, were deleted due to inactivity and alliance relations collapsed. The AP forums and website were disbanded and the Prototype-Armpit Platoon War ensued. After that war was over, Sword Alliance declared war on AP and Army of One. After this war, nations continued to leave AP until it was down to less than 10 members. It rose again, but then dropped. It became defunct until resurrected by the nation Sudoxe on September 25, 2014. The government history from this era consists of only the occasional messages from the two founders, Keroro and Giroro, and what remained of the forum and its members who attempted to create a new government. After the founders were deleted due to inactivity and relations with other alliances were severed, anything left of the AP order and government collapsed. One of the AP members attempted to lead, starting during the Prototype-Armpit Platoon War. He was nott much more active than Keroro or Giroro, and left the alliance eventually, leaving it leaderless. Quiet Riot became the new leader, but soon disappeared. clawfire was the next leader, but was deleted due to inactivity, which also deleted the alliance until it was resurrected by Sudoxe in 2014. During the First and Second Eras, war was a personal matter in the alliance, and the amount of wars is unknown (though relatively large considering the size of the alliance at the time). However, the Prototype-Armpit Platoon War was a conflict involving several AP members. Also, when Sword Alliance declared war on AP and Army of One, a number of AP members became involved. These Second Era conflicts indicated that during this time of hardship for the alliance, there was still enough unity to allow for mutual defense between members. Third Era On February 6, 2015, the alliance was resurrected by the user officialofficial, who once was the former member and founder, Keroro. The beginning of the Third Era has seen similar expansion to that of the First Era, with AP going from a handful of members on February 6, 2015 to over 50 members before the end of the month. On February 23, 2015, Giroro returned under the username jackolas. Upon rejoining, he was made Alliance Manager and officialofficial (formerly Keroro) remained the Alliance Owner. Prior to this, officialofficial named douy543, another returning member of AP, as the Alliance Heir to ensure continuation if the leaders became inactive or other problems occurred. Within 21 days of it's resurrection the alliance gained an astonishing 50 members. Just prior to reaching this number, the alliance had a conflict with the now-defunct Spartan League. The conflict involved several members of the AP and continued until the entire force of the alliance was used to threaten the Spartan League. The Spartan League was then discovered to have been cheating, creating new accounts and sending the money to the warring nations. Upon this discovery, the alliance was disbanded and all of the nations in it were banned and or deleted. Upon reaching over 50 nations, inner conflict between two groups within AP began to arise. One, led by GovernorRohan, attempted to create a self-appointed government and impose rules on the alliance without the full approval of the member nations or the leadership. After GovernorRohan appointed several like-minded members to military positions, an opposing faction was created and led by Dukedom, who authored the Reclamation of Freedom, a document outlining AP's emphasis on freedom. Dukedom removed the self-appointed government from manager status and led a war to "reclaim" the alliance's internal freedom. Dukedom's position was supported by the alliance founders and GovernorRohan and several others were banned from the alliance for starting a coup. From March 24-April 19, 2015, Armpit Platoon was involved in the conflict known as the ANiMaLz-Armpit Platoon War. The almost month-long conflict was the resurrected AP's first real war, which led to a white peace victory over aNiMaLz. During the war, AP had a high of 90 members and ended with 74, though its leadership had already outlined a plan to increase its strength and reach new levels. Prior to the outbreak of the ANiMaLz-Armpit Platoon War, AP had been negotiating with Umbrella, which resulted in a number of AP nations receiving tech deals which allowed the alliance to grow more quickly than they would have otherwise. Also due to the war, AP gained recognition by a number of larger alliances who had previously disregarded AP as irrelevant. During early June 2015, AP passed the 100 member mark for the first time in its history. Around the same time, embassies were set up at a number of other alliance's forums, indicating growth in AP's diplomatic relations and world presence. Trivia * Armpit Platoon is derived from A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon, the name for the Funimation dub version of Keroro Platoon, which comes from the manga series Keroro Gunso. * The original founders' names, Keroro and Giroro, are names of two main characters from the manga/animated series. Dororo, an early member from the First Era and now an alliance manager known as douy543, also took the name of a character from the series.